


Dragon's Crown 2: Dragon's Soul

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Dragon's Crown (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: There are many Ancient Dragons still locked away in the Illusory Land. One mortal has the means to bring an eternal end to them. This is his story.





	Dragon's Crown 2: Dragon's Soul

“Boy… was that sword given to you by those infernal goddesses…?” a large blue dragon asked a young boy with brown hair in a deep woman’s voice.

“A gift… for being unafraid to show affection… for those who bless us. It is the Dragon Eater… able to nullify your immortality and end you Ancient Dragons once and for all…” he replied barely standing with the wounds he’d received from a harsh battle it seemed.

“You will not live to do so with those wounds… and my chances with these are no better with my immortality stripped from me… so I shall propose a deal. I will give you the means you need to live… and you will be free to cull as many of the ancients as you like. The condition is that you must preserve any eggs you find and raise the new generation to be better than us… consumed with greed and drunk off of our power.” the dragon bargained.

“Is it doable…?” the boy asked.

“Yes… part of what I shall grant you is the Ancient Tongue, spoken by both the goddesses and the Ancient Dragons. I am one of the few that can speak both.” the dragon replied.

“Fine… only because the Ancient Dragons still pose a threat…” the boy groaned almost falling over.

“We shall become one soul with this covenant… and you shall become more than human.” the dragon spoke carving a magic circle into the floor with her blood filling it up.

The circle emitted a dark red aura as the dragon fell breathing her last landing on top of it. Her body became ethereal and then moved like a phantom to enter the boy’s body making him groan as his injuries burned themselves better. In his reflection on a nearby puddle he could see his left eye was no longer a human’s, likely proof of his deal. Ahead of him, sure enough, he spotted the reason that the dragon was so desperate… a single egg the size of a small horse-drawn cart rested in her nest. 

“It’s a starting point…” he sighed.

When he tried to lift the egg he found that it was light as a newborn child. Did his deal with the egg’s mother enhance his physical prowess as well? He didn’t have time to question it on the off chance another Ancient Dragon were to find him, and used a spell the goddess Althena gave him to both get in and out of the Illusory Lands undetected. When he opened his eyes he found himself inside of the Temple of Canaan, where he had originally entered.

“Human child… why have you brought one of their eggs back with you?” Althena’s voice asked from her statue.

“I have made a promise to the dragon I killed to raise their children to be better than them, rather than hunt them to extinction.” he explained kneeling to the statues.

“Ah, so there is indeed compassion in your heart.” Vernas’s voice chimed with joy.

“Ancient Dragons are formidable, just as you had warned me. I believe to avoid continuous fighting we must raise the new generation of them to respect the balance and uphold order.” the boy suggested.

“Do you believe this to be possible?” Althena asked him.

“Yes, as I now possess the Ancient Tongue to teach them. I aim to teach others the Ancient Tongue to help me.” he replied.

“Very well. We shall grant you our blessing to perform this tremendous feat.” Althena told him as a divine light formed a golden bracelet bearing jewelry on his left wrist.

“This will be proof that you are our messenger.” Vernas told him.

“I am eternally grateful.” the boy smiled.

He then carefully carried the egg with him from the temple. His very first stop would be the castle, to explain to Queen Vivian what was going on. She was both shocked and intrigued at the prospect of bolstering Hydeland’s forces with an Ancient Dragon. She wasn’t sure about it, but didn’t seem completely averse...

To everyone’s surprise, the egg hatched right there in the throne room. The baby dragon was already large than a grown man and bore sparkling golden scales. In its jaws were odd white balls that seemed to resemble teeth, but were actually very soft to the touch and seemed to tickle the newborn. The dragon’s scales were soft and smooth as silk too, which must mean they harden once they become a bit older. 

“ **_Hungie! Milky!_ ** ” the baby cried in the Ancient Tongue.

“The baby needs milk.” he told the queen.

The newborn dragon drank an astounding three kegs of goat’s milk before it was satisfied and went to sleep. The dragon’s gender was determined to be female. With aid from the goddesses the newborn was given the name Valkyria, meaning “Queen of a New Dawn” in the Ancient Tongue. The boy spent a week teaching Queen Vivian the Ancient Tongue, so she could communicate with the newborn while he was away.

“Zero!” a voice called to the boy as he left the castle.

A young sorceress by the name of Eliza came running to him. Just as usual, she was dressed in a black gown with numerous belts to cover up the open parts. Her long blonde hair always reminded him of the sun.

“What is it?” Zero asked her.

“It’s your mother… she gave birth to a healthy baby girl.” she replied trying to catch her breath.

“I would hope that it’s a baby she gave birth to.” Zero teased her.

“Just get home.” Eliza grumbled.

Zero returned to his home, a log cabin on the edge of town, at Eliza’s continued urging. His mother was the elf that helped slay the three Ancient Dragons imprisoning the powers of the three goddesses alongside many allies. She’s long retired now, due to losing half of her right leg in the final battle, but is still happy to reminisce the old days when she could go out and fight monsters with the others. Her husband is a retired adventurer himself that now grows a wide variety of fruits and vegetables. 

“Welcome home.” she smiled with tear-filled eyes holding a sleeping infant bearing elf ears.

“So this is my little sister.” Zero smiled… when she slapped him.

“That’s for making me worry while I was pregnant.” she scolded.

“Sorry…” Zero chuckled rubbing his cheek.

“You think that will cut it this time? You reek of dragon, and not just any dragon, but Ancient Dragon. Worse yet, I can smell a contract on you… and I know I’m not going to like what it’s tied to.” she lectured.

“I’d be dead if I hadn’t made it, my wounds were that severe.” Zero told her.

“That’s why I said it was a fool’s errand to attempt slaying the rest of the Ancient Dragons.” she huffed.

“I succeeded in fully slaying one though. The sword really does eat their immortality. I didn’t even need talismans.” Zero argued.

“Idiot. That sword was forged from twenty-seven talismans, gathered from our battles to defeat the first three. It’s only natural that it’d be able to slay an Ancient Dragon for good if forged into a weapon.” she further lectured him.

“Come on, don’t discredit my accomplishment…” Zero groaned.

“You can be just like me sometimes… fine, go, kill those dragons. Just promise me one thing.” she sighed.

“What?” Zero asked.

“If you see a dragon with six eyes and a torn wing… run. Do not even attempt to fight it. We got overzealous in our victory when it showed up. We were too reckless to realize how powerful it was. It’s the one that took my leg, and my allies had to carry me back to safety while the goddesses sealed off the Illusory Land.” she pleaded.

“I’ll have to fight it eventually, so I’ll promise to save it for last. I’m not going to fight alone either.” Zero told her.

“You have adventurers lined up to help?” she asked.

“I was going to go petition for help…” Zero replied.

“One more thing…” his mother spoke in a dead serious tone.

“Yes…?” he asked nervously.

“No romance while you’re hunting them. Dragons don’t have time for you to get laid.” she ordered.

“Mom!” Zero exclaimed while blushing, startling the infant making her cry.


End file.
